duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Rambo
|Signature = Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army}} Rambo Edogawa was first introduced in the Versus Revolution series of the Duel Masters Anime. He was part of the secret society of Duel Masters Land. Details He is one of the executives of the park. He is a well built, muscular man and always carries a bazooka with him. When he was younger, he wasn't as muscular as the present, but still carries his bazooka. He commonly says 'Love and Peace' in certain occasions and firing his bazooka at the same time, much to Hakase's annoyance, which results in conflicts and arguments. Sometimes, his explosive behavior and habits got better of him at certain occasions. Once, he surprised Katta by shooting his bazooka around him with the later avoiding them, but got knocked out, which results with Katta being unable to duel him, in which Rambo intended to do. Unlike his teammates, he have a more sporting attitude, even willing to let Katta off once in a while Like Dragon Ryu, he often speaks short sentences in English. As he was trained in forest combat and dueling, he was good in trapping others in the forest with a series of traps and using his knowledge about the forest area to his advantage. He also have some gardening skills, shown when he was watering his flowers in one of the attractions of the park and knowing the plants grown in the area. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution He first appears with Basara and Hakase in their base within the park, discussing about their plans. When Hakase explains his plans and his probability of succeeding, he fires his bazooka around,with Hakase laughing, much to Basara's chagrin. After Hakase lost in a duel against Lulu Takigawa through a robot he controls and programmed, he commented it as unbelievable for Hakase to be easily defeated by a girl. He then noted to Hakase on his strange personality of talking with himself and about Gachirobo's defeat by Katta Kirifuda, much to his own chagrin by Hakase's reply. He then notes on Hakase's defeat to Basara on the white castle. After their another failed attempt as Katta have awakened another sealed Revolutionary cards, Rambo decides to take matters on his own hands next under his leader's approval. He was part of the invitational party held in the forest attraction of the park and surprises Katta by firing his bazooka, in which was actually confetti inside it. He then held one of the events in the attraction related to the Star Cup event, in which it was a cover up in order to duel Katta. During the forest survival event, he managed to capture most of the participants, including Lulu and Hokaben without much difficulty. When Katta was left alone, he stepped on Rambo, in which Rambo was in the water and later yelled out in pain as Katta stepped on his crotch. Katta then asked for a duel with Rambo, but Rambo accidentally fired coconuts off a tree, with one knocking Katta out. As Bucyake was left out as he was not in the event, Rambo decides to duel him. He made an impressive feat for having 10 cards in the mana zone, allowing him to summon multiple creatures and performed Invasion twice. However, he did not expect Bucyake freed all the participants he captured. He decides to let Katta off for once due to the unexpected development and whispered to him that he will deal with him sometime in the future. Deck He uses a Nature Civilization deck based by the Invader race. Nature Civilization *Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Faerie Life *Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army *Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style *Nanny, Beast Army *Natural Snare *Runkey, Beast Army *Sainos, Beast Army *Runbomber, Beast Army}} Trivia * His habit of carrying his bazooka and firing it around is the reference of his trump card, Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Land